Extraterrestrial
by I've Got Another Confession
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is in a rocky relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. When an otherworldly guest falls into his life, he finds himself stuck in a compromising situation. Will he stick to what's familiar, or take a chance with something fresh? Time is limited, and this stranger of theirs is highly...influential. Yaoi. Rated M for situations in later chapters.
1. Hit Me With Lightning

_An Author's note. More or less.  
_

_I'm trying to please one person, and one person only._

_She knows who she is. And I'm aware I've already failed._

_Truthfully, I'm not writing this for just her, I'm writing it for _us_. There are secrets we've shared, and strain we've endured, things she's been trying to bury. But… my heart is with those things, and I can't just let them be thrown away. _She may never even see this_, but I know the old her would find it beautiful._

_Don't worry if you don't like it, you probably won't see anything like it again. At least, not from me. I promise. (I promised.) The only reason I even put this online is so her parents wont get their hands on it and rip it up. They already did that to our friendship. Either way, it's here. If you end up really liking it too, great, ____and you're welcome to read along. _But it wasn't made for anyone else, but her_.  
_

_To _her:

___Yes. This was that _special something___ I was working on for pretty much ever. _Take your time and enjoy. I don't want to talk about this until you've read it all. I may not even want to talk about it when you have. I'll call you_, and we can talk when it's over, and we've _both_ moved on._

_I'm sorry for taking it this far, but this is what you do to me._

_This is what you've made of me._

_And this, is the product of our relationship._

For you, S.

* * *

**_Hit me With Lightning_**

"Idiot."

This was the forth time that word was stamped to him tonight.

Idiot.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

That word makes him fucking sick.

Naruto Uzamaki fled the bedroom in tears. Pillows in tow, he turned out the hall and threw himself onto the living room couch. Tonight would be another night_—_the forth in a row_—_that he'd sleep on the couch of his own two bedroom house. And no, he wasn't trying to make a habit of it. He liked to pretend he slept there because the fridge was closer, and he could suck down hot bowls of ramen towards the night... But then he'd be lying to himself. As if that was new. There were two other bedrooms that'd _maybe_ suffice, but both had a unique problem which rendered them unfit of Naruto's company.

The first was his own room. At some point, the heater installed there developed a mind of it's own. For the pass month, it would morph his room into either Antarctica, or Hell itself, depending on quite possibly nothing in particular. Naruto had invited others to help him fix it before, but neither Lee or Kakashi knew anything more of what they were doing than he, and he'd be damned if they somehow made it _worst_. In truth, Naruto probably could put up with it if he really had too, but unfortunately, the young shinobi was rather petty, and just didn't have the heart for it. Especially on a night like this full of thunderstorms and rain. Last he checked, it was not only raining sideways, but flooding. This too was strange, as the leaf village had never been a particularly rainy place. _Maybe_ it was a sign. Granted it was spring. Naruto preferred winter.

Oh, and the other bedroom in his house? Sasuke Uchiha slept there, and the_ last_ thing Naruto needed was to lie alongside the problem itself.

The exact problem? There were many, but it all came down to the fact that Naruto didn't know how he felt about Sasuke. Or at least, not anymore: When he was young, Naruto was a cheerful youth who didn't hate many things; He didn't care for reading, he rather disliked homework, being ignored could drive him crazy, but for some reason he absolutely, positively, totally and utterly _hated_ Sasuke.

Roses were red, violets were blue, Naruto hated Sasuke: That's just how things were.

Then he made his first mistake: the possibility of a _maybe_. He thought _maybe_ it was because Sasuke was everything he strove to be; he was excellent at the jutsus they assigned for homework, was popular, dare Naruto say a _ladies man_ (back when Naruto still thought he liked girls) and could read. Like, out loud and stuff. Sasuke's talents tortured Naruto to no end, and as they grew older, he questioned his own abilities in comparison. _Maybe_ he could be better than Sasuke. _Maybe _turned hatred into rivalry. Suddenly Naruto wanted to be better than Sasuke. Needed too. He strove to impress him, and nothing, not good grades, not women, not even his dearly beloved ramen, could make him happier. Just Sasuke.

And that's when he realized he just may have feelings for that bastard.

It struck him during one of their final fights; a dreary night at the waterfall. As they charged one another, both with the intent to kill, a thought struck him. _Maybe_... it didn't have to be this way. He remembered at one point in time, he and Sasuke were friends. Matter of fact, Sasuke was his first friend. His best. Could they be friends again? More, even? As he pondered these thoughts, Sasuke smacked him with a cheap shot that left Naruto out on the concrete. Then the bastard up and walked out his life... But Naruto was a trooper and wasn't letting Sasuke go that easily. Oh no, he traveled the world, faced all sorts of terrors, searched hard and long all to bring Sasuke home. Which was his second mistake.

Now they lived together, and Naruto fucking hated it.

Sasuke changed in his time away. Yes, he was pretty much a bastard before, but he evolved into the likes of a lazy bastard; Sasuke wanted what he wanted, did what he wanted, and wanted nothing to do with anything outside of his wants. Rarely would he leave his room, let alone the house, and the only things he seemed to ask of Naruto were _favors_. Normally that was alright, as Naruto was a generally selfless person, but not on a day like this when he wanted something of Naruto that the boy constantly told him he was simply not ready to give...

Finally his bed was set. Naruto lied on the couch and pulled spare comforter he crammed between the cushions free. Sasuke often said it looked tacky, but just as often Naruto thought 'Fuck him. What does _he_ know?' He tucked himself in and stared at the ceiling, wiped his tears and tried to think of something else. That is, after all, why he came out here. He thought of how soothing the patter of rain is, and how sudden the strikes of lightning are... then he wondered about the color of lightning. Was it blue? White? He had decided long ago it was not yellow. Then he thought of the chidori justu, and how lightning then was white and wild when it surged around Sasuke's toned arms.

Then, as always, his mind drifted back to Sasuke and how he touched him tonight.

It was like fire. Every place his hands grabbed, lips pressed, breath stroked, Naruto burned, and _damn_ was this kid scarred. It started happening not long after he brought him back home, when they decided to be "together" and it hadn't stopped. When Naruto thought of couples, or love in general, he thought of picnics, roses, knights in shining armor on white steeds... all of those cliche and chivalrous things. But when Sasuke thought of love... he thought of something entirely different. Naruto wasn't sure why he didn't decline when Sasuke's fingers caught in his hair, pushed him down between his legs. Didn't fight him... _maybe_ because he "loved" him...and that's why he had this awful taste on his tongue. Why his eyes were red and tearful. Why he was sleeping on this fucking uncomfortable couch. Small things like... _that,_ were all Sasuke wanted now, but Naruto knew what more Sasuke could want later. Sometimes he thought it would make them closer—that was also how he thought about them living together but look how that's working out.

Naruto pulled a pillow onto his face. Something had to change. But what, he did not know. And he didn't want to bother finding out. Not yet, anyway. Right now, all he wanted to find was a toothbrush. Bad.

The rain pattered on. '_It's fine_', Naruto thought, pulling the pillow from his face, '_I'll just shower in the morning and when I come out, it'll be a new day, a weekend to be exact. Maybe the storm will stop and I'll go by Ramen Ichiraku. Maybe I'll try something new on the menu._' There he went, forever burying himself in _maybes_. He clutched the necklace Tsunade gave him as a lightning strike lit the room. Strangely, he couldn't help but think what a shame it was that Sasuke kicked him out; thunderstorms made such cozy nights. He snuggled against his pillow and sighed.

. . .

A sharp crack struck Naruto's hears, and curious cerulean eyes shot open. They followed the sound's ghost to the ceiling, lightning flashing. _Maybe_ it was just thunder... then a small crack drew itself on the boards. It crossed the length of the ceiling, darkened and spread. Blond brows furrowed. He sat up and stared hard.

The roof tore.

Ceiling board burst as something slammed down on the couch Naruto barely managed to roll off of. A hurricane of debris followed, swept up furniture, caught on the boy's skin, attacked his eyes. Plummeting boards bombarded the blond while he groped in his new found blindness for anything that offered balance. All Naruto heard was noise, noise, and noise. A shrill crash sounded, and suddenly there was a wetness under his bare feet. '_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_' His mind had the phrase on repeat. Rumbling, shaking, crashes and cracking... then the commotion softened. His hand met what he recognized as the banister. He wiped the painful particles from his eyes, and when they finally fluttered open, the boy immediately dropped his jaw.

What the _hell _just happened?

The hurricane left Naruto standing in a mixture of debris, rainwater, and confusion. His furniture was tossed, his tables turned, pictures snapped and the ceiling simply obliterated. A giant white object protruded from a jumble of lifted floorboards. It was in perfect alignment with the god awful hole in his roof, through which the thunderstorm was flooding his house. That's what did this, that… that… he'd like to say a boat, but how much sense would that make.

"Ah _Fuck_..."

The voice made him jump. Someone was in there? This proved true, for under the silence came a soft rattling. His blue eyes stilled on the foreign object. Before Naruto could think any more of it, a window popped off! It fell to the water with a splash.

At this point, the trembling blond was clutching Tsunade's necklace like it'd absorb the adrenaline ripping through his body. He mentally slapped himself for it and forced his arms to his side. '_Come on, Uzamaki, get it together; I've gotta make sure this guy is okay so he can pay for destroying my house!_' He cleared his throat. "H-hey!" Damn, his voice was shaky as the rest of him. "Is everything okay over... there?"

No answer. That could be part of a plan. _Maybe_ this person planned to attack him head on soon as he approached. Certainly wouldn't be a first. Naruto was unarmed, but felt he could handle himself in that case. If bad turned worst, Sasuke was just down the hall, and he was sure they'd be able to take handle anything together. Outside the dynamics of their pitiful relationship, of course.

"Do you need help?"

Suddenly,

"...Someone's worried 'bout me? Heh, guess I should be thankful,"

The voice belonged to a man, "Sorry I took so much off y'roof; I was aimin' for the bushes, swear!" and the heavy accent it carried made Naruto raise a brow. He wasn't from here, though the fact that he fell from the sky into his living room would of implied such to anyone with better observational skills. It wasn't until this man jumpped out the wreckage wearing the face of a falcon, beak and all, that Naruto realized he wasn't even from this _planet_.

A feathered hand glided along the object's scratched surface gingerly. "Damn baby, I know ya' said take it easy but..." The birdman shook his head and sighed. Next thing, he's looking right at Naruto. Their gaze connected and the boy froze. The bird sauntered around the upturned floorboards. Not only was his movement casual, it was familiar: human. "Now I ain't one to brag, but I _normally_ make cleana' landin's than that," His voice was dipped in pride, "But hey, when lightnin' makes swiss cheese outta my ride, heh, not much I can do."

Naruto feared he was going insane.

This bird was talking_—communicating__—_with him. Even worst, he totally understood everything coming from his beak. Something was completely wrong here. The avian wolf whistled. "Damn, I made a mess huh, kid?" He laughed that sentence off like it wasn't really a big deal, to which Naruto strongly disagreed. His entire living room was in shambles, rain pouring through the ceiling like his house were built under a waterfall, but haha, whatever. He tried not to frown.

The bird looked away for whatever reason and Naruto just realized he was standing directly in front of him. For one, he was very tall, clad in blue feathers, and sporting some sort of uniform that the rain was doing a pretty great job at making a second skin of. His eyes shown an incredible cyan, surrounded by a shock of red feather that were only challenged by the brightness of a red leather jacket he donned. A small label was embedded on the leather sleeve. He squinted.

Starfox. What the fuck was a _Starfox_?

"The name's Falco, Falco Lombardi."

Naruto's eyes shot up from the avian's belt buckle_—_which also bore the label_—_to an extended hand. Every aspect of the hand was human aside from the short blue feathers covering it... Matter of fact, this bird was capable of speech, walked around on two feet and wore clothing; a lot of him seemed human.

"Just call me Falco."

Apparently he was friendly. Naruto's brows pressed. This was too weird. However, he reached for Falco's hand, and as he did, he couldn't help but notice the panicked footsteps growing louder behind them.


	2. The brake, the brake! THE BRAKE!

_**...The brake. The brake! THE BRAKE!**_

"I knew I heard something..."

At the living room doorway stood Sasuke Uchiha. He'd obviously just climbed out his bed, wearing nothing more than his boxers and permanent scowl. Silent black eyes peered into the pooling water. Crouching, he plunged a hand into his reflection, pulling a long metal rod of some sort that was hidden beneath. His glare pounced onto Falco who stood next to a very uneasy Naruto.

"Move Naruto."

The words were directed at him, but his gaze was dead on Falco. The boy broke into a sweat.

"Sasuke wait!"

"Move!"

The metal whistled through the air. Naruto reached for it, but Falco pushed him behind and kicked something out. A large blinking blue hexagon instantly spawned before them. When the rod struck, it ricocheted, burying itself into the wall just behind Sasuke, who did not so much as flinch when it passed his frowning face. Everything happened incredibly fast. Naruto, whipped his blond head from the water.

"What was that!?"

The avian attached a glowing device to his hip. He watched Sasuke free the sunken rod with an easy pull. Their eyes met, and they both smirked. Naruto had no idea how to stop what he feared would happen next.

Sasuke appeared before Falco. Vertically, horizontally, he wielded the metal like a sword, but without the grace of a swordsman. Instead he boasted fury. His attacks were made to exhaust an opponent; smother with blows. Wild and fast, he swung with no particular pattern, but Falco was able to find a rhythm. The avian moved with his raven haired foe, ducking and diving under reckless swings fluidly. They looked in the midst of a savage dance that Naruto watched dumbstruck.

A kick lashed out in the middle of Sasuke's barrage. It was so sudden that Falco was forced to catch it within his hand. Sasuke grinned darkly, and dropped his hands into the water. Wood creaked as he swung his free leg hard out of a spin, but a well timed back bend on Falco's part had the foot gliding inches over his golden beak. The bend shifted into a series of nimble flips, and the avian crossed the room's drenched terrain like a skipping stone. He slid to a stop under the hole in the roof, cloaked by rainfall. Sasuke flipped to his feet as well, pushing dark wet bangs from his face. From opposite sides, they breathed hard under the crack of thunder, glaring daggers. A current of lightning hissed around Sasuke's arm.

"No, no, wait!" Naruto rose from the wet carpet quickly. "Sasuke we're soaking wet in like five inches of water! If you use chidori here, you'll kill us all!"

This fact alerted Falco, who pulled two metal objects and aimed one at either ninja, and on a reflex, Sasuke threw the rod again—This time, however, it was intercepted by Naruto; he wasn't interested in a second round of their fight.

"GUYS! Can we give it a rest?" The blond cried. "I'm sure this is just one huge misunderstanding!" His words were ignored by Sasuke who held his glare on the avian pointing the two metal objects at them. "Falco," Cyan eyes shifted to Naruto. "Can you put those away?"

"Tell spiky to quit evil eyin' me first."

Naruto bit his lip.

"Let's just… just _talk_, okay?" Neither of them moved. Naruto pouted. Metal hit the water with a splash. Both Falco and Sasuke turned to the sound. With crossed arms and a delicately cocked head, Naruto put them both under the pleading scrutiny of his huge blue eyes. _Please_? A tense silence breathed under the patter of rain. It took a long moment, but finally Falco lowered his weapons into holsters strapped on either of his thighs. The tension in Sasuke's shoulder's faded. Fists still clenched, he glared at Naruto; _Fine_.

They each did their best to sit among the debris. Sasuke leaned up against the wall alongside the hole he made with the pole from earlier. Falco sat exactly opposite of him, perched on a prominent part of his busted... whatever that thing was. Naruto decided to be something of a physical median between them, seated on a tipped table moreorless closer to his "best friend".

"Explain yourself," Sasuke's voice slit the silence, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"The name's Falco." The avian shrugged his jacket from his shoulders. Carefully, he began to wring it out. " Falco Lombardi. I work for an organization called Starfox,"

Wasn't that the name on his jacket? Naruto's eyes traced over the vibrant leather again. As Falco twisted out an arm, Naruto caught it on the sleeve; "Starfox...?"

"Yea'. Ya've prob'ly heard of us. We're big time mercenaries generally runnin' gigs in the Lylat system, but we'll fly anywhere for a fat check. I'm their ace pilot. And this, is my Arwing." He patted the thing he's sitting on. Another piece of metal fell off. Falco snickered. "Beauty ain't she?"

Naruto and Sasuke don't quite understand Falco's joke, and even worst, it showed on their faces.

"Well," He looked elsewhere. "She's seen better days."

"Funny..." Sasuke's voice held no humor. "You're an ace pilot but you crash land in our house."

"Hmph. Let's see _you_ fly strait with a busted engine and five crooks on ya' tail."

"So you were being chased?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Fresh outta a mission. Got in a scrap with a coupla' strays. Next thing I know, boom, lightning through the engine. And now I'm here. Sorry 'bout the mess."

Enemy interference. Naruto nodded. He could see that. "It's alright,"

"Why the hell did you say that." Sasuke glared at the blond who immediately reviewed his words. "Look around you. Both of you, look around you. Does any of this look alright? Look at the ceiling, look at the floor; the roof is destroyed, this house is practically flooding. This isn't alright, and this is your fault." He pointed his glare at Falco who raised a brow. "You say you're sorry. You're damn right you're sorry. Jump in your ship and fly back to wherever the hell you came from."

"Gladly, but I guess you didn't notice my ship is 'bouta million pieces right now. There's no way I can fly out of here tonight. But I'll tell ya' what, gimme a coupla' days to find the parts and I'll be outta your hair asap. I can prob'ly help out with the ceilin' while I'm at it."

"That won't be necessary." Sasuke stepped from the wall. "You're lucky; I'm feeling generous today. Here's how this will go. You need time to fix your ship? We'll give you time. A month. You'll sleep in Naruto's room—"

"Hey!"

"—and to make sure you're… cooperative, you'll hand over your weapons. All of them. I want you to focus on building your ship. A month should be more than enough time. And if you're wise, you'll make sure it is, because if your not gone by my deadline…" a smile threatened to take his lips. "You'll pay for wasting my time. And my time isn't repaid with money." The tone he spoke with was slow and easy, dark, and it gave Naruto goosebumps. The blond gave a slow nod because, well he didn't know why and Falco did nothing. A strange smile graced Sasuke's face.

"Great. Naruto, take his weapons."

"B-b-but Sasuke..."

"Now."

The boy padded over to the avian with a huff. If it wasn't already apparent, Naruto wasn't super authoritative. Matter of fact, he was kind of a pushover. Which was exactly why he felt awkward when he held out his hand and asked Falco, "Can I... take your weapons...?" The avian shot him a brow, then jumped down from his aircraft. Into the boy's hand he placed a weapon from his holster. The metal, wet and biting cold, was far heavier that Naruto imagined. Falco emptied his other holster as well before continuing to empty the rest of his pockets. To the pile he added something that looked a lot like a pen, a metallic ball, a possible knife, and lastly he added the device used to deflect the pole in the fight earlier. Naruto blinked. Half of the things Falco removed didn't look dangerous to the boy. Which was somewhat scary, in that way.

"Is that everything?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know," Falco smirked. "Wanna frisk me and find out...?"

With the drop of that smooth sentence, something pulsed in the boy. Now Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and unfortunately, the word "frisk" wasn't in his vocabulary. However, the smirk that curved along Falco's beak paired with the particular tone he used for the phrase made Naruto feel... well, uncomfortable. The blond shook his head furiously and stepped away, cheeks dusted pink. Until that smirk left Falco's face, he didn't think he wanted to know exactly what "frisk" meant.

"Move," Sasuke brushed pass the blushing boy.

All grins, Falco assumed the frisking position; pressed his palms to a solid section of the ship, spread his legs and held.

"Go ahead." He glanced over shoulder, "Got nothin' to hide..."

Sasuke clutched Falco's hips. His fingers slid under the leather, forward and back, then grasped the avian's tail. "Easy..." Falco murmured. Sasuke ignored him. Crouching, he patted the dark jumper's multiple pockets, then flipped his palm and felt between notably shapely legs. Though his eyes could of been playing tricks on him, Naruto thought he saw Falco leaning into the touches... "Keep still," Sasuke warned, checking the other leg. A smirk graced the avian's beak. Naruto blinked. After a quick check under the bright red jacket, Sasuke withdrew his hand and stepped back.

"I want your headband too."

"It's a headset." Falco rolled his eyes, discarding it shorty.

So that was_ frisking_...? The boy blushed. Sasuke didn't seemed to be phased. He took the weapons from Naruto's hands and tucked them under his arm. "Start building your ship tomorrow morning, Falco. Make it in here. You might as well, since this is where you crashed. Ill store these somewhere safe." As he stepped towards the hall, his foot met the metal rod Naruto dropped earier. "Oh, by the way" He added it to the pile. "I'm glad we came to an agreement." Then he turned the corner.

A door shut and Falco immediately scoffed. "Jeez is he always like that?"

Naruto pretended he didn't know the answer. "Um, I'll show you your room and give you clothes for the night."

"Cool."

Naruto's room was freezing, the heater humming contently to itself. Everything was exactly how Naruto left it, a few socks laying around here or there, but generally clean. He kicked an empty cup of ramen on his way to a wooden cabinet on the far side of the room. It opened with a soft creak. Inside were various sweats that the young blond was too lazy to hang. "Here," He placed black sweatpants and a white wife beater into the avian's hands. "I'm not sure if you'll fit them, but it's better than sleeping in wet clothes." Cyan eyes scanned the clothing. He shrugged and slung them over shoulder. "I'll make do. Thanks kid."

"Uh-huh. Well... I guess I gotta go sleep in Sasuke's room..." Naruto's stomach clenched uncomfortably with that idea.

"So that's his name."

"Oh, yeah, it is. Sasuke Uchiha. Sorry I didn't introduce him before, you guys escalated kinda quickly."

"What can I say? He couldn't wait to get his hands on me,"

"Aha ha, um... yeah...?" Wait. Blond brows furrowed. Did Falco just... flirt? It didn't sound right. Maybe Naruto was imagining it, which would be weird too, but either way that was rather... Falco laughed at the look on Naruto's face. It snapped the blond out his thoughts and made his cheeks glow pink. "It's cool, but y'know what?"

"What?"

"Never got your name, kid."

"Oh? Sorry about that, I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Believe it."

The blond fondled his necklace and the avian smiled.


	3. Let's Take A Long Walk

_**Let's take a long walk**_

Yup, he wasn't dreaming.

No matter how hard Naruto Uzamaki rubbed his eyes, pinched himself, or blinked, this giant mess of assorted debris would not disappear. An ace pilot alien bird _did_ crash land in his house, it _was_ going to live with them for the next month, and currently, it was _whistling_ rather loudly in the shower. Naruto sighed. At least he had another cool story to tell...

Talking about cool stories, the last thing Sasuke told him yesterday was that they needed to make sure Falco wasn't doing anything weird in the morning. Naruto got up, but Sasuke decided to catch some Zs instead. Hypocrite. Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about the decision they came to yesterday. He could deal with Falco living with them for a month. That was fine. Sasuke kicking him out his own room, however, rubbed him the wrong way. Okay sure, nowaday Naruto spent most of his nights on the living room couch, but he just didn't like Sasuke forcing things onto him like that. It certainly wasn't the first time…

"Hey, wanna grab me a towel?"

Leaning out the bathroom door was a dripping wet Falco Lombardi.

"The only one in here is this one," From the steam, damp feathered fingers held a bright orange towel. Blond brows raised in realization. "Yours?" Falco grinned at the boy's expression. "Yea'... thought 'bout it, but I'm not tryin' to wear my welcome in one day, y'know?"

"Don't use my towel!" Naruto exclaimed, jogging to the linen closet. He quickly pulled a towel to place in Falco's hand. The avian held it out in front of himself. "My favorite color. Thanks." Naruto slowly nodded. A droplet dodged under the avian's jaw. It slid down his neck, weaved through the rocky rows of damp feathered abs, took to a prominent crease outlining his lower oblique and hit the red towel tied loosely around his hips.

"Shower was good, thanks for askin'."

"I, uh..." Damn, he hadn't meant to stare.

"Haven't had water pressure like _that_ in years." Falco rested against the door frame. "By the way, there wouldn't be a screwdriver layin' 'round here by chance, would there?"

"Um..." Naruto mentally searched all the house drawers. "I...don't think so."

"Damn. I popped open the trunk this mornin' and some of my tools must of got lost in the crash. If anything, a screw drivers the only thing I really need. And it's gone."

"Oh... Well, there's a convenience store just pass the park. The walk won't be short, but they may have what you're looking for. I don't remember the last time I went, but I do remember the prices being pretty fair."

"Yea'? Well hey, let's hit it up."

"Sure," Naruto nodded. "I have to buy milk for the pancakes anyway."

"What, you cook?"

"Someone in this house has to."

Falco grinned. "Cool. I'll be out in a second."

As the door began to close, something struck Naruto.

"Wait Falco,"

"Sup?"

"What rag did you use to wash yourself?"

A smirk slid up Falco's beak. The exact same one he had used on him yesterday. He patted the frowning boy's reddening cheek and shut the door, snickering.

**-/-/-**

With a skip and a hop, Naruto had thrown on his headband, necklace and snug black and orange jumpsuit. His blond locks laid in a perfect mess today, as it almost always did. Despite the lack of sunlight lately, his skin was tanned as ever. He looked like a ball of sunshine as he pranced down the hall to stick his head in Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke? I'm taking Falco to the store to buy a screwdriver. I'll be back in a bit alright? I'm going to get milk too, do you want something...?"

Sasuke rolled away from the blond's voice and groped at the bed sheets.

Naruto slammed the bedroom door and went outside. A pleasant surprise of green grass under a clear sky greeted him. Maybe the storm did take a hint. He smiled at a soft breeze.

"Which way we headed?"

Falco sauntered down the steps. He was back in what Naruto lent him for the night, with the addition of his red jacket and black boots. The sweatpants hugged his hips, and his open jacket broadcasted Naruto's tight tee that didn't quite reach the sweatpant's hem, allowing a row of cobalt feathers to peek out. Falco didn't look bad. Well, for a bird, Naruto guessed.

"We'll go this way until we pass the park. It's not far from there."

"Sure thing."

They followed the side walk. It only took ten minuets of silence for Naruto's awkwardness to set in. Normally, the blond was a ball of energy, full of endless chatter better known as ramble, but when it came to Falco... he didn't really know what to say. Normal conversation like things happening locally around the village were off topic because... well, Falco didn't live here. Even weirder was that Naruto actually had a lot of questions for Falco, like, where did he come from exactly? Is everyone there a anthropomorphic bird? How did he stop Sasuke's fireball jutsu? Was it that small metal thing? Could he have it? Naruto just didn't want to be annoying... The possibility kept him quiet despite his immense curiosity.

"Streets always this bare?" Falco casually pocketed his hands.

"Um. Not always." Naruto smiled at the broken silence. "Everyone must of stayed in because of the storm. Man, I hope the Ramen shop is open..."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah. You know, ramen. It's delicious. Like, the best thing in the world. Ever."

Falco stared blankly. Damn. This was exactly what Naruto was trying to avoid.

"Like they're noodles with meat, fish or shrimp. Have you seriously never heard of Ramen, Falco?"

"Nope. Matter of fact, I've never even heard of this place, and I frequent Earth."

"Where do you frequent?"

"Vegas."

"Vegas...?"

Falco ruffled the boy's hair, laughing.

"I'll tell ya' when ya're older."

"When I'm older!?" Naruto batted the avian's hand away. "I'm not a _child_! You don't even know how old I am!"

"Calm down, _kid_. I'm just pullin' ya leg."

Lips pursed tight, Naruto crossed his arms with a huff. In his little fit, the boy's foot caught on something and he stumbled.

"Whoa, that could have been a nasty fall. You alright?"

"Yeah I just um..." A cobalt feathered arm was circled around Naruto's waist, another clutching his arm tight. Falco had caught him. "I tripped." His cheeks were hot.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah..." He straightened up and gently separated from the avian. He looked down and picked up what he had tripped on. "It was this." In Naruto's hand was a thick white metallic sheet of... something. Actually, it looked a lot like...

"A piece of my ship?" Falco opened his hand and Naruto handed over the metal. "Well look at that. Guess if fell out here durin' the crash." The avian tossed it from one hand to the other. "Huh. Not too damaged either. Thanks for trippin' on it kid."

He ruffled the blond's locks and Naruto nodded with a erubescent smile. They continued their walk.

**-/-/-**

"Here we are."

Crisp air conditioning greeted them. The convenience store was a small shop bare inside as the streets outside. It smelled clean... but that was only the smell. Visually, this place was a dump. The walls were smeared with suspicious smudges, the lights flickered, and half the inventory was on the floor. Suddenly Naruto remembered why he never went here. Falco, however, didn't seem to mind. The avian strolled the aisles, occasionally leaning to inspect the cluttered inventory more thoroughly. Naruto had a slight concern that the avian's otherworldly appearance would scare someone, but no one was here aside from the person working the register... If bad came to worst, he'd just say Falco was a new summon he found. He convinced himself that would be good enough, and approached the cash register.

A man stood behind the counter, dressed in the store's uniform, though his button up barely covered his gut. Beady eyes glanced up from a magazine with a topless woman on it as Naruto neared. Slowly he closed it and grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello..." Naruto glanced at his nametag. "Kiro, do you sell screw drivers here?"

"Screw drivers?" A pause, then, "Yeah, we keep them in the back. Come around here and I'll give you one." The toothless smile he offered wrinkled his cheeks. It rubbed Naruto the wrong way. "Oh that's okay…" A basket filled with dull toy kunives caught the blond's pitifully short attention. "I'll wait here." He reached out and his hand was seized by the man.

"That wasn't a question."

Shock shot through Naruto. Paralyzed him. He couldn't pull away. The man tugged his arm and Naruto's body dumbly followed, stumbling into something. Something hard.

"Friend of yours?"

Falco's chest. The avian's voice was friendly enough, but the look in his eyes... It brought Naruto back to his senses. The boy snatched his hand away. "No I..." His fingers subconsciously curled into the avian's tee. "I was just asking for a screwdriver." Falco nodded slowly. Cyan eyes spotted the fading red rings around the blond's white wrist. Falco frowned.

"I'd like to buy this."

A screwdriver hit the counter.

"Skip the bag."

Naruto stared at the tool wide eyed. They weren't in the back. So... His eyes trailed up to Kiro. What had he planned to do to him back there...? Something deep in Naruto clenched at that thought.

"Alright..." Kiro's picked up the tool and turned to the register. "That'll be eleven ninety ni-"

Falco slugged him. A quick and dirty punch, to the jaw that had Kiro's head spinning with a crack. "What the _hell_?" Kiro cried, wiping at a bloodied nose. His eyes were dead-set on the avian, but his hand... Naruto grabbed a toy kunive and struck it. The man dropped the screwdriver with a yelp and Naruto caught it before it hit the table. Seeing this, Falco thrust out his arm. In the next moment, his feathered fingers were wrapped around the man's thick neck and jaw. Face to face, he held him there with bruising pressure, the flexing muscles hidden beneath blue feathered arms becoming prominent.

"Touch yourself all you want from behind this counter, but the next time you put your hands on him" He nodded to Naruto, "Me and you, are gonna scrap. And trust me, the way I'll put my hands on you..." He grinned. "You won't like it." Kiro nodded as best he could in the avian's steel grip. Otherwise frozen. Falco shoved the guy back. He tossed a ten over his shoulder and opened the front door.

"C'mon Naruto."

They stepped outside where cool air washed over them.

Was it hot in there, or was he just that uncomfortable? The scene played like a movie in fast forward in his head. Falco had... protected him. The thought was strangely comforting, as they didn't know each other too well, but the avian was willing to stand up for him. Especially considering they _frisked_ all his weapons yesterday. Naruto smiled, but still… What would of happened to him had Falco not done anything at all? He clutched the screwdriver tight.

"Falco,"

"Yea'?"

"Thanks."

"Hell, somebody had to put that creep on ice. Y'know what? What's that stuff called... Ramen right?"

Naruto slowly nodded, a grin threatening to take his face. "What the hell, food's on me. Just lead the way." Suddenly, the events that occurred in the last ten minutes were erased from the blond's head. With a wide smile, he grabbed the avian's hand and dashed for the ramen shop. "C'mon Falco! Let get it while it's hot!"

**-/-/-**

Falco bought Naruto the largest bowl they had and in his favorite flavor. On their way home, Falco wanted to take a smoke break, and Naruto wasn't going to complain with a fat bowl of Ramen to keep him occupied. They plopped down on a park bench under the stars. Naruto peeked at Falco behind chopsticks pinching Ramen. His legs were crossed, eyes closed and head leaned back. Maybe it was the ramen, maybe it was the events that happened today... Something about the avian's company kept him warm in the chilly night.

"Hey Falco. What's it like being a Mercenary?"

The avian's cyan eyes shifted to Naruto, but he still faced the starry skies. "What's it like...?" He twirled the cigarette around his fingers. "Heh, let me start from the beginnin'."

"I was an only child. Parents spoiled me rotten and I took it all for granted. Didn't do great in school; I wouldn't study and failed, then I would study and still failed. Eventually I started skippin' to fly planes with my friends in scrapyards. When my parents found out, they were pretty hurt; figured I wouldn't amount to nothin'. But one day they caught me behind the wheel, realized I had a knack for flyin' and generously pulled together the money to put me in school for it. But... I threw it all away. I couldn't get it together and tell my folks I quit, so I took to the streets with my friends. Had my own gang for awhile, the Hot Rodders. We ran petty gigs, slept all day, chased paper every night. Got caught up in the game..." He smirked. "but that's a different story.

"One mission had us wildin' on some Starfox ships. Things got bad, and my friends split, left four fliers versus me. I put up a fight, but needless to say, I went down. An old hare took me captive and threw me in front of someone named Fox McCloud. From the look he was muggin'... Damn. This was a no funny business type of guy, and I thought he'd end it for me right there. I still remember. He crossed his arms and said "You're a criminal, Lombardi, I should turn you in. But… I've never seen anyone fly an arwing like you did out there. I know what the government would do with you; It'd be a shame to waste your talent. So… I'll offer you a deal. You stick with me, I'll keep you out of trouble." Needless to say, I took him up. McCloud cleaned my record, hired me and bam, I was in the business. Young too; nineteen.

"Soon enough I felt like one of their own. My job was simple, get to the objective asap, and that's exactly what I did. I tore through those boogies quick and dirty. It was too easy. So I found ways to spice it up. Fox and I had a little rivalry going on; who could trash the most ships before the end of the mission. Then I started taking up everyone else's job. I'm trashin' ships with McCloud, savin' Slippy, and throwin' the 'deats at Peppy, all while flyin' circles around the objective. It's fresh, fun…dangerous. But don't let the word "danger" scare ya, kid. There's this sort of thrill that comes with danger. Responsibility. Back in my gang, things got bad, we all dipped. But in Starfox, we all failed or we all flied. A slip on my part could end it for everyone, for my team...! There's somethin' 'bout it, kid, and ain't another thing like it... After awhile though, shootin' folk gets old. Things got mundane. So I did what I always do. I ditched."

"You were fired...?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of Ramen.

"No, I quit. I'd break for months, even years. However long it took to get that thrill like I did way back, and every time, McCloud welcomed me with open arms. Heh…Starfox never could leave me be for too long..."

Falco stared at the stars. There was a quiet longing behind his cyan eyes, as if someone very far away, was calling to him. He brought the cigarette to his lips. The shaft pulsed a soft blue as he inhaled, held, and slowly, exhaled a breath of smoke. Interestingly, the smoke wasn't dark. It was light and transparent, as if the avian was exhaling into a winter's day...

"Ever had a cigarette Naruto?" Falco caught him staring.

"Me? Oh, no... I," He looked at a small shrimp sitting lone in his empty Ramen bowl. "I heard they're bad for you."

"Here prob'ly, but Lylat packs them with vitamins and all that good shit."

"So they're safe?"

"Completely. Healthy, actually. Here," He offered the rod. "Hit."

The blond leaned in, the heat emitting from the cigarette caressing his skin. The letters on the side spelled "Steamlined" and they glow a soft blue. Naruto looked up and his gaze caught with Falco. The avian was watching him intensely. He really... shouldn't do this. But for some reason, the boy pressed his pink lips to the tip and sucked. A gush of air swooped in. Filled his mouth. A faint taste was on the air. Something similar to vanilla ice cream; sweet. Holding, holding, and then he exhaled; the flavor slicked off his tongue and left it tingling and icy. Mint.

"D'ya like that?"

"Yeah." The boy smiled as the feeling echoed through his veins. "It's good."

"Heh," Falco took another drag, grinning. "Well hey, I've got a question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

The minty flavor lingering on Naruto's tongue perfectly described Falco.

* * *

_For fair warning, most of the chapters probably wont be this long, and adult themes will start popping up from here._


	4. Wanna Know How We Keep Starting Fires?

_**Wanna Know How We Keep Starting Fires?**_

"He WHAT?"

"I mean, he just-just... well... I guess he was _offering_?"

Sasuke punched the table and Naruto sat the eggs aside to close the door. They were in the kitchen, originally eating breakfast, but neither of them were touching their food now. Out of the guilt building within his heart, Naruto went against his better judgement and decided to tell Sasuke what happened between himself and Falco on their walk home from the convenience store. At first he was going to keep it to himself because he believed it was none of Sasuke's business... And it wasn't. However, Naruto was never good at keeping "secrets". And though what happened wasn't really anything on a secret worthy level, the subject matter kinda was. Either way, something got the better of him, and he gave.

It wasn't anything special. They were seated on the bench, relaxing and Falco just dropped the question. Of course, Naruto got a bit flustered, but the avian waited patiently for him to stop stumbling on his words long enough to decline, then shrugged on with their conversation like he had never asked. At the time, Naruto was genuinely freaked out, but later realized... it wasn't really that big of a deal. Just... kind of awkward.

Basically... Falco asked if he'd like to have sex.

He thought Sasuke would be thankful that he decided to tell him, but all the Uchiha heard was, "He wanted to have sex with me" and even the nice breakfast Naruto cooked him, filled with eggs, bacon, and toast galore, could not stop him from scowling about it.

"The really weird part was I felt like he was asking me for directions or the weather; he was really... casual, about it."

"What did _you_ say?"

"I said _no_, obviously!" Cried the boy. "Seriously Sasuke?" Naruto was thoroughly offended. As it was, he barely wanted his "best friend" touching him. So why would he turn around and let this random bird who crashed in his house the other day have a shot? Was that the type of guy Sasuke took him for? And _even if he_ _did_, Naruto had NO idea how any of that would work. Last time he checked, the anatomy for birds differed from that of humans. Though he had to admit... from what'd he'd seen so far, Falco seemed pretty damn human outside of his feathers and beak...

"When did he ask?"

"Yesterday on our walk home from the store."

"Did he put his hands on you?"

An image of Kiro's hand clutching his wrist flashed through Naruto's mind.

"No."

Naruto turned back to chopping a stick of celery for an omelet. The only part of their walk he bothered to mention was Falco's little offer at the end of it. The other details, like how Falco had prevented his face from meeting the concrete, or how, if it wasn't for Falco, he might of been raped and/or murdered in the back of a convince store, Naruto decided to spare. Now wasn't the time to tell either, lest he make Falco look somehow more suspicious to his raven haired companion.

"Good."

The soft pitter-patter of the knife meeting the cutting board blended with approaching footsteps. Suddenly Sasuke was behind him. His chest pressed against the blond's back and two arms circled around his waist. Held him close. Warmth melted into tanned skin, called for his attention, but Naruto pretended to be too busy chopping celery to notice. Sasuke rested his head on a tanned shoulder, pressing his cheek to the smooth flesh. He moved his lips to the boy's ear. "I only want one person touching you like this…" The whispered words burnt Naruto's ear. "And that's me." A sneaky hand groped at his groin. Hard. The blond bit his lower lip. Tried to hold his tongue… but he knew where this could be going.

"I'm not your property." He cut his eyes.

"Yes you are. " Sasuke smiled. "If we're together, then you're mine. All of you. Every blond hair on your head, to your virginity that you hold so dear." The mention of that. His virginity. It struck something in Naruto. He tensed up, clutching the knife hard. Sasuke nuzzled his cheek. "It's mine to take and do with as I want."

"Your disgusting." As a bold warning, Naruto jabbed Sasuke with his elbow.

Next thing he knew, he was bent over the counter. His hands were jerked behind his back, caught in Sasuke's vice-like grip. The knife hit the ground with a soft clang. His face was flush against the cutting board and Sasuke held him there with one hand and sheer strength, smiling. "You idiot..." Dark bangs grazed Naruto's face as Sasuke's words hissed into his ear. Damn did Naruto hate that word. "Test me, Sasuke. Fucking test me." The boy growled. Sasuke laughed. Maybe it was the heat of his breath or the danger in his laugh, but Naruto's blood started pumping. Head to toe, his body warmed. Pleasantly, even. He squeezed his eyes shut, wanted to resist, but something about Sasuke was so deliciously toxic... And his body betrayed it.

A hand started a slow run down his stomach. "Naruto..." It rode soft abs to his pants and dipped under the waistband. "I'm only trying to protect you." lips brushed the blond's ear. Naruto turned his head. He knew where that hand was headed, and as if to stop it, yanked his own hand free and clutched Sasuke's wrist. Power was constantly a type of tug of war between them, but Naruto knew wasn't winning this one. They both did. His resistance was lengthy as the soft gasp Sasuke received for wrapping his fingers around the boy's erection.

He stroked. Softly at first. His palm ran along the hard flesh slowly... tauntingly. It was driving Naruto mad. One side of him wanted it to stop; the side that was clutching Sasuke's wrist as he teased the boy ever so gently. The other side? Oh, his body was right where Sasuke wanted him; isolated by him and inviting everything he offered. His touch had the boy's knees weak, and his thoughts scattered. The one simple word he could manage to piece together was '_Fuck!'_

"You know that... right?"

His whisper made Naruto's head pulse, but he knew the right answer; what Sasuke wanted him to say. Sandwiched between a gasp, he breathed,

"Yes."

Music to Sasuke's ears. The pace picked up and Naruto, needy for that tantalizing touch, spread his legs to invite the action. He was under his mercy now. A fact that made Sasuke smile. "Good." His hand pumped savagely along the boy's hard flesh, adding torque with his wrist. And his body thanked him. Naruto's hips couldn't help but to buck into the willing palm as he whimpered into the chopping board. A light sweat moistened tanned skin, blond brows furrowed. The boy was suffocating with pleasure. Mind nothing more than smoke and mirrors.

"Because he doesn't give a fuck about you." Sasuke smirked. "Not like I do."

Naruto couldn't take it. In the next moment, his body pulsed with heat and he came under Sasuke's palm with a long, dry moan, dull nails digging into the Uchiha's wrist. Empty eyes watched the glowing boy burn out. Watched his skin flush. His chest heave. Then Sasuke looked elsewhere. To a wash towel, which he promptly scooped up. "Don't let him put his hands on you." Gingerly, he dabbed sheen from the blond's forehead, wiped his own hands clean, and tossed the towel. Coming down from his high, Naruto heard the rattle of keys and turned to the sound. Sasuke was opening the door.

"Where are you going?" He blinked, face feverish.

"To get milk." The door slammed and the room fell silent. Standing from the counter, Naruto folded his arms. Damn. It just kept happening and he had no idea why or what to do about it. He held himself, red face darkened with a mixture of pleasure and disappointment.

His skin was on fire.


End file.
